GXV Ep. 4
Card Xtreme Rules Match for TNXA Hardcore Championship and GXV World Heavyweight Championship: (TNXA Hardcore Champion) Broly vs. (GXV World Heavyweight Champion) Wayne Marley Naga the Serpent vs. Candace Flynn HWO vs. SOS Brigade and Mystery Partner GXV Tag Team Championship: Alpha Omega Twinz © vs. Slater & The Gator Submission Match for GXV International Championship: Ken Shamrock © vs. David Otunga Sabrina Spellman vs. Ember McLain 6-Men Battle Royal for GXV Underground Championship: Smokey © vs. Vicious vs. Itsuki Koizumi vs. Roman Reigns vs. The Miz vs. Mugen GXV Women's Tag Team Championship Match: MarieBella © vs. Gotham City Sirens Submission Match for GXV Vixens Championship: Mila © vs. Rarity Belle Pre-Show Card Maryse & Jade Chan vs. Dee Dee GXV Takeover Match Card - Pre-Show - Jade Chan & Maryse vs. Dee Dee.jpg GXV Takeover Match Card - Match 1 - Alpha Omega Twinz vs. Slater & The Gator.jpg GXV Takeover Match Card - Match 2 - MarieBella vs. Gotham City Sirens.jpg GXV Takeover Match Card - Match 3 - Ken Shamrock vs. David Otunga.jpg GXV Takeover Match Card - Match 4 - Sabrina Spellman vs. Ember McLain.jpg GXV Takeover Match Card - Match 5 - Battle Royal Match.jpg GXV Takeover Match Card - Match 6 - HWO vs. SOS Brigade & mystery partner.jpg GXV Takeover Match Card - Match 7 - Mila vs. Rarity Belle.jpg GXV Takeover Match Card - Match 8 - Naga the Serpent vs. Candice Flynn.jpg GXV Takeover Match Card - Main Event - Broly vs. Wayne Marley.jpg Results *Pre-Show - Dee Dee were making their GXV In-Ring Debut. *2 - Poison Ivy making her In-Ring debut in TNXA thus making Gotham City Sirens' debut in TNXA. *3 - After the match, Ken Shamrock nailed David Otunga with a wicked chair shot and delivered more chair shots and then Shamrock laid Otunga with the Flatliner onto a steel chair. *4 - Sabrina used her magic during the match. After the match, Sabrina was pissed off as she ambushed Ember via magic continuing that way, followed by It's Magic through the announce table until Sabrina ended the onslaught when she hit a splash off the top rope to Ember through two stacked tables. Sabrina then insults the fans, Ember, and Gail Kim and yells to the fans who will stop her. Then out of nowhere, three girls in The Shield attire jumped The Teenage Witch and stomped her to no mercy. *5 - Mugen, Vicious and Roman Reigns made their GXV In-Ring Debuts. *6 - Emmy was making her GXV In-Ring Debut. *7 - After the match, Mila offer a handshake and Rarity Belle accepted the handshake. Rarity went to the back as Mila celebrates in the ring. *8 - Candace Flynn was making her GXV In-Ring Debut. *Main - Before the match rolls on, Austin Juhasz and Samus Aran-Juhasz are coming to the stage and watch the match. After the match, Austin and Samus are celebrating Broly for winning the GXV World Heavyweight Championship. Miscellaneous Facts *MarieBella and Gotham City Sirens have choice of words just moments before their match. *The HWO laid out Mizore Shirayuki in the back via Envy throwing Mizore through a glass window. *Wendy T.B. asked Haruhi & Dokuro-chan to be their partner tonight against and the SOS Brigade decided of Wendy being their partner in their match against the HWO later tonight. *TNXA Owner & Founder, "FlukeDogg08" Torrin Fluker, announced that there will be a new General Manager of GXV. He also announced that the new GXV GM is here tonight and few moments later, the new GXV GM is El Noveno. El Noveno then told the GXV Universe, there's a new sheriff in town and the Ultraviolet Showoff is your new GXV General Manager and continue GXV Takeover. Then he end his speech by saying "Quote Noveno...Nevermore". *The HWO attack Wendy T.B. and laid her out via an E-Cutter from Envy onto the floor! *Slater and Titus argued of losing their match and their arguement went into blows until security broke it up and GXV GM El Noveno told the both of them to never come back to TNXA and GXV ever again. Category:GXV Episodes Category:TNXA Specials